


New Beginnings

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-write of original) : Charles is a single father running from his past and Erik is his new neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where the original was going so have decided to re-write

Charles was nervous as the removal van pulled up outside the 2 story house he'd just bought. The neighbourhood was quiet, something Charles was glad about if only to avoid questions from nosy neighbours. Not that it would take much for him to make them walk away without asking any further questions. As it was, Charles was probing the surrounding area with his telepathy and coming up with nothing overly terrible from the minds around him. "You okay?" Raven asked as she got his wheelchair from the back of the car.

"Just fine." Charles replied, hauling himself down from the van. Raven gave Charles a hand as he pushed himself away from the van. He'd only been using the wheelchair for 2 months now, though he'd been officially paralysed for a little over a month and that wasn't including the few weeks straight after the crash where Charles had been in a coma. But he wasn't going to get into that now. Not when he'd moved here specifically for a new start.

"You're spacing again." Raven chastised.

"Sorry." Charles immediately forced himself back into the present, clinging onto the only mind that he knew better than his own. His son, David. David was his 4 year old son from failed relationship, one of many where his girlfriend had only been dating him for the money. As it was, she'd decided the money wasn't worth being a mother for and had run off as soon as David had been born.

"I'll get David inside." Raven stated, moving to the otherwise of the van to lift the sleeping child from his car seat. Charles silently sent thanks to whoever was listening for bringing Raven into his world. She was only 17 but Charles didn't know how he would have survived the crash without her there helping both him and David.

It didn't take long for them to unpack the van and bring the boxes inside. The removal company had kindly sent a few men with them to help with the move, possibly at a gentle nudge from Charles. Soon all the boxes where piled in the relevant rooms and the removal men had drove away with the van. This only reminded Charles that he needed to find a car for him and Raven.

"Pizza?" Raven asked as David started to stir from his place on Charles' lap.

"I want pizza Auntie Ray." David shouted, jumping from Charles' laptop cling to Ravens' leg.

"I'll phone it." Charles stated, rolling away from the two so as to get some quiet.

When he returned inside, he found Raven and David playing one of the now unpacked games Charles had bought his son. "Play daddy." David said, jumping up from the floor and looking at his Father pleasingly. Charles felt a jolt of sadness then because the game was set on the floor and because of his spine he couldn't easily get up and down. At least now without considerable pain to his still healing spine.

"Someone needs to start unpacking so Auntie Raven will keep an eye on you okay?" Charles hated the disappointed look that crossed his sons face as he said this but Raven quickly distracted David and the boy was soon pulled into the game again. With a sigh of relief Charles disappeared from the room and tried not to think about how much he missed playing with his son.

...

Erik didn't know what to make of the removal van that pulled into the drive way of the opposite house. He definitely didn't know what to make of the teenager, kid and the man in the wheelchair. From a distance Erik couldn't really make out what they looked like but he could clearly tell that he was not happy about them moving in.

The problem with new people, Erik had always found, was simply that. They were new. Over the years, Erik has perfected his serial killer personal, meaning there wasn't a person in town unafraid of him which meant they didn't talk to him. These viewings only helped by the fact that Erik was close with some extremely nasty mutants. It didn't matter that overall view of mutants, while not brilliant, was no longer round up a kill because the hellfire club was too well known by most humans for them not to be afraid.

The hellfire club was run by a man named Shaw, who had adopted Erik after the death of both his mother and Father. He'd been raised alongside Emma, Amazed and Riptide and they were the closest thing he had to family, not that there's was a conventional family. No, Shaw was too interested in trying to wipe out humans for that and Erik agreed with the man.

Anyway, that was why he hated new people. Especially people who were more than likely human. Resolving to have nothing to do with his new neighbours, Erik walked out of the house on his way to the hellfire club meeting.

...

The next morning brought about more chaos than Charles wished for. Raven and David had collapsed asleep on the sofa the night before while Charles himself had fallen asleep on the chair. This had caused him to wake up to a searing pain in his back, right above the point where his spine had fractured. The resulting pain caused him to involuntarily project to raven and David the latter of which woke up screaming and crying.

"David, it's alright. I'm so sorry." Charles pulled David onto his lap while simultaneously pulling his shields in place and sending soothing thoughts to his son. Raven disappeared and came back with pills and water, handing them both to Charles who sent her a silent thank you before taking them.

David had quietened down now but he still looked visibly upset so Raven suggested they head to the park for some fresh air.

...

The night before had been boring, listening to Shaw rant about the inferiority of humans. Erik honestly though Shaw just liked the sound of his voice to much but it had gotten a few more mutants onto their side. Most notably a mutant 17 yearned named Angel who could fly. She'd brought along a few friends but she'd been the only one enthralled by Shaw's speech. The others had just looked disgusted at the thought of murdering humans. Oh well, they were probably too weak to do what needed to be done.

Erik had woken up late that morning, thanks to the late night meeting. This resulted in him having to take his early morning run at peak time so when he came to the park, he found it full of people. People that included his three new neighbours.

...

"David!" Charles shouted both aloud and telepathically as the boy ran towards the play area. "Slow down." David did so, but not by much.

"You worry too much." Raven said as she pushed the wheelchair handles further along. "He'll be fine." Charles was just about to argue that a 4 year old running around could not be fine when David ran straight into someone. A very tall and handsome someone.

...

Erik acted on instinct as he used the metal watch on the child to stop him falling over. The child stumbled a little as Erik set him back onto the ground before looking up at Erik with a wide grin on his face. "Again."

Before Erik could reply a voice shouted "David Xavier what do you think you're doing?" And Erik's new neighbour wheeled into view with the blonde teenager behind him. "I am so dreadfully sorry; David needs to watch where he's going." The voice had a clipped British accent, obviously from money and Erik immediately wanted to hate the man. He'd never liked privileged people having had to scrape his own life together in extremely difficult times. Except Erik couldn't bring himself to hate this man. Not when his eyes met those bright blue orbs and saw the kindness coming from them.

"I'm sorry I ran into you." David's childish voice said dragging Erik's gaze from the boy's father. At least Erik presumed he was David's father simply because both shared the same astonishing eyes. Not that the man looked old enough to be a father.

"Charles Penbroke by the way and this is my sister Raven and my son David." Charles shook Erik's hand then.

"Erik Lehnsherr." As Erik took Charles' however, the name suddenly clicked to a mutant Shaw had mentioned. One Professor Charles Xavier, genius in genetics, mutant-human supporter and the most powerful telepath in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Charles had heard those thoughts in Erik's head he'd dragged Raven and David away from the man. He didn't want anything to do with that life; it was why he'd moved here to get away from that life. After the accident, he'd hidden his previous life away. Wiped minds changed his name from Xavier to Penbroke so no one would know who he was. He couldn't risk David or Raven's safety if the wrong people found out that he was, or his reputation of being a mutant and supporter of human-mutant relations.

Raven had tried to talk to him when they got home but Charles blocked her. She didn't need to know the extent of the problems his past work had caused. She didn't know about the reasons behind the accident. Now, best for her to be oblivious.

Ignoring Raven's curiosity, Charles threw himself into sorting out the relevant paperwork for getting Raven into the local school, David into a day care and finding a job for himself. Now that he couldn't get to his family money without alerting people to who he was. Before the accident, he'd been one of the key people, politically speaking, fighting for mutant rights. That had gained him a lot of enemies from people like Striker who were against mutant's altogether. And Charles wasn't a food; he knew that that was the reason for his loss of legs. A hit and run were no one could find out who'd done it. Not even Charles' telepathy had been able to help that night.

"Charles." Raven's voice carried into Charles' study. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly." Charles replied though it was obvious Raven didn't believe him.

"You would say wouldn't you? I'm here to help."

"I know." Charles replied, though he wouldn't allow Raven to fall into the mess he'd landed himself into. Not that anyone but he knew the extent of this. "You're starting school next week by the way."

Raven frowned at the abrupt change of subject and gave Charles a look that clearly said this conversation wasn't over. "I got you a job." The abrupt statement made Charles frown at her. "Science teacher at the high school. You start next week by the way." The last was said in a copy of his own voice, exact thanks to raven's own mutation. As Raven disappeared, Charles sighed wondering why he wasn't arguing about this with Raven. Being a teacher, while something Charles had always wanted to would cause complications. And yet, that didn't seem to matter at that point because it was about time he had something in his life he wanted, other than David and raven.

...

Erik didn't know where he got Charles Xavier from Charles Penbroke from and he didn't understand for an instance why Charles had acted so strongly at only a thought. Unless Charles was a telepath and now Erik really was thinking crazy things. Even crazier than the thought that Charles was cute, especially those large blue eyes of his. God, he sounded like a 13 year old girl. Quickly banishing the thoughts, Erik made his way down the side street to the back door of the hellfire club.

"You are late comrade." Amazed stated on Erik's knock. Pushing past the teleworker, Erik walked into Shaw's office. Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw looked up at his entrance but said nothing. Erik felt the telepathic nudge of Emma's mind against his own but he pulled up his defences, not wanting the other mutant to hear of anything his thoughts about a human.

"We were just discussing our new recruits." Shaw said, referring to the mutants inspired by Shaw's mutant hating speech the night before.

"Only one has any potential and Angel is still in school." Emma said and Erik noted the disappointed look on Shaw's face.

"Those other mutants, her friends are to but we've asked her to persuade them to join." Shaw replied, a hint of enthusiasm in his eyes. Erik nodded, knowing from Emma that all of those mutant children had a great deal of potential within them.

"Is that all you wanted?" Erik asked, trying to keep his tone calm even though he wasn't. He couldn't understand why Shaw always insisted on going through pointless exercises before getting to the point.

"No, you've heard of Charles Xavier haven't you?"

"Everyone has." Erik replied. In truth he had read most of Professor Xavier papers and if the mutant wasn't such a pacifist then he would have tried to persuade him to join them.

"Well he's vanished." Erik frowned, not liking where this was going. "We all agree that Professor Xavier is a dangerous man. All the more dangerous because he sides with the humans." Erik nodded, wondering where Shaw was going with this. "I want him found and made an example of. Kill him so other mutants know they cannot be allowed to stand with the humans but only with us."

Erik said nothing, unsure of what to say. He understood Shaw's reasoning but at the same time Erik had always admire the Professor because of the work he did with mutants. And the man's own mutation was something to be admired. "An Erik, I want you to do it."

"Okay." Erik said because Shaw had asked him and without Shaw he wouldn't be alive today. Even if he knew killing Charles Xavier may well be the biggest mistake of his life.

...

"Hey." Raven started at the voice calling behind her. She'd left Charles alone in the house, wanting to give her brother some alone time so had taken David to the park. After meeting Erik, she'd noticed that Charles had been acting only again. Raven knew something was wrong but knowing Charles, her brother wouldn't say anything until the last moment.

"I'm Alex." The blonde said, sending Raven a smile as he sat next to her on the park bench.

"You're new around here aren't you?" This time a red head appeared next to Alex with another boy.

"I'm Darwin and this is Sean." Darwin said.

"Auntie Raven." David shouted, pulling Raven's attention from the three boys. "This is my new friend Scott."

"Hey Scott is Alex's brother." Sean said, making David frown at the older boy.

"You're red like auntie raven." raven froze when David said this to Sean, knowing the younger boy was referring to her natural form.

"Erm...sorry to break it to you kid but your auntie is blonde like Alex." Darwin said, kneeling down in front of the child.

"No auntie Raven isn't blonde she's blue." David replied, stubbornly glaring at Darwin.

"What is he talking about?" Sean asked, turning to Raven confused. Raven's silent for a minute. She'd been hoping that maybe they could be friends but, as much as she loved David, she should have realised the child wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about her mutation.

"I'm a mutant." she finally said, expecting a completely different response to the one she got.

"So are we." Darwin grinned and Raven found herself grinning back. Maybe this place would be more fun that she thought it would be.

Hope you enjoyed and please review


	3. Chapter 3

David had told Charles that Raven had met some new friends her own age when they came back to the park and Charles couldn't help but sigh in relief. He'd been worried about bringing raven away from her old friends, not thatched had much choice as he couldn't leave her alone at Westchester when it had been him to bring her into the family. The fact that they were mutants thrilled Charles even more as he knew Raven could get slightly insecure about her powers, specifically her natural form. Charles had tried to tell her that she was beautiful as she was but she hadn't taken his word for it, simply because as she stated "he was her brother and was supposed to say that." maybe these new mutants could help her with those insecurities.

That Saturday found Charles and David alone in the house while Raven went out with her new friends. Not that Charles minded. They'd finally managed to unpack and even decorate a little. David and Charles had the downstairs while raven had insisted on having the upstairs, not that Charles would be able to get up there to have any say in it. The house was quite large anyway, while not as large as their home in Westchester, and Charles had even managed to get his own study.

Right now, David was colouring at the table while Charles was going through the last details for the next week. He'd managed to enrol Raven at that school he was now working at, albeit thanks to raven. David also had a place at the day-care centre just opposite the high school, more or less, and Raven had announced much to David's delight, that Scott went there to. Charles was starting to feel a lot better about this move. The only problem was Erik.

For some reason, their meeting at the park kept playing in Charles' mind and thinking back on it the telepath knew he shouldn't have reacted in the way he did. Erik didn't know who he was. The name Xavier had just been a passing thought. Nothing more. And Charles was angry with himself for pushing away at a passing thought.

"Daddy." David's yell made Charles jump and push himself away from the couch he'd been sitting on, momentarily forgetting he couldn't actually walk. As soon as he pushed off the couch Charles few straight to the floor, his legs falling uselessly to the ground in an awkward heap. "Daddy?" David asked, sheepishly clutching at a wad of Grass can his hands. Charles could have laughed in relief at seeing his son safe if not for the fact that his back was cramping and tears where springing into his eyes. He couldn't move.

He must have projected the last thought as before he quite knew what was happening David had disappeared, intent on getting help. All Charles could do was lie on the floor clenching his teeth at the traitorous cramps keeping him on the floor.

...

Erik was a little surprised when David ran over to him, yelling about needing help. Usually Erik would just ignore the cry for help but this was a nearly crying 4 year old and as much as Erik liked to pretend otherwise, he didn't have a heart of stone.

Without a word, Erik followed David into the house, keeping a sense of all the metal. There didn't feel like there was an intruder but it didn't mean there wasn't one. What he didn't expect when he rounded the corner into the living room was to find Charles lying on the floor, his face twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Charles looked momentarily surprised, whether by the question or the fact that Erik was there.

"I'm afraid I'm a little stuck." the other man's tone was even but Erik could clearly detect the slight hitch in Charles' voice. Without thinking, Erik bent down pulled Charles into a sitting position. "Thank you, my friend." Charles' voice was sincere as he said this, making Erik frown a little.

The other mans' face was still scrunched in pain so Erik asked; "Do you need something for the pain?" Charles didn't answer for a moment, instead turning to David.

"David, why don't you go and play outside, I'm alright." The little boy looked at his Father for a moment before finally nodding; obviously having decided Erik could look after Charles. Something that Charles was a little shocked over. "My pills are in the top cabinet in the kitchen." Charles finally said, albeit his tone was a little distrusting. Erik didn't know what the other man was going to do to him considering Charles' weakened position however, Erik could see why the other man was wary. Seeing that the wheelchair was sitting at the corner of the room, Erik pulled the metal towards him and positioned it within reach of Charles. He expected the other man to yell at him, call him a freak. Half hoped for it really so as to get out of there. Instead all Charles said was 'Thank you' and Erik couldn't understand why he was strangely giddy at the fact Charles didn't care he was a mutant. Of course he was probably in pain so was taking anything he could get right now. Yes, Erik knew that when Charles had taken what he wanted from Erik then he'd start calling Erik 'freak' instead of thanking him.

The pills where just where Charles said, though Erik was a little surprised at the amount there. After a moment's consideration, Erik grabbed the bottle marked pain killers and took it back into the living room. Charles was still sitting on the floor when Erik came back. "Sorry, my muscles don't seem to want to cooperate right now." Charles tried to make it sound like a joke but Erik clearly detected the annoyance, anger and embarrassment in the posh English accent. "I'll be fine in a minute." Charles added and Erik wasn't going to argue with him. Even if he had a sudden urge to help the other man it was obvious it wouldn't be appreciated.

After a few minutes, Charles started to relax, causing Erik to frown. He never usually cared about other people but the thought of Charles in pain was making him angry. "It happens sometimes. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"What are you a telepath?" Erik laughed but Charles' eyes showed a hint of fear that shocked Erik. Maybe the man wasn't as forgiving of mutant as Erik previously thought.

"Sorry, please stay." Charles said as Erik went to stand up. "I'm afraid I'm not though I see you are a mutant. Could I ask what you're power is?"

Erik didn't answer for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Charles seemed sincere enough but that didn't necessarily mean anything. "I can manipulate metal."

"How fascinating. I can imagine that comes in handy." Erik nodded, glad that Charles seemed to be accepting of it. The two were silent a moment further before Charles started to heave himself back up onto his wheelchair. Erik went to help and this time Charles didn't say anything against the help.

"Can I ask how you lost them?" It was obvious what Erik was asking, though he almost wished he hadn't at the sudden sad look that crossed Charles' eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"No, it's fine. It's the least I can do to say thank you. It was a hit and run. The driver didn't see me, crossing the road." Charles said it so matter of factly that Erik could almost think the man was talking about the weather.

"You never found out who he was." Charles shook his head. "How long?"

"A little under a year." Erik frowned, not quite believing that. If he was Charles he would be angry, not calm and quiet.

Charles must have guessed what he was thinking because the next thing he said was, "There's no point getting angry my friend. Not when I have David and Raven to look after." Erik could see the logic in that, even if he still couldn't understand it.

"You seem to be adapting to it well."

"Oh believe me I'm not." The last was said so quietly that Erik wasn't quite sure if he was meant to have heard it or not. "Thank you, Erik. I appreciate it thought I am sorry for having disturbed you, my friend." Charles said and like that Erik could hear the dismissing tone in Charles' voice.

"I'm glad you did. Maye we could get coffee some time." Erik silently yelled at himself for that. Charles was a human, not a mutant. What would Shaw and the others think of that? They'd think that Erik was a traitor. But there was something about Charles that made Erik want to spend more time with him.

Charles hesitated for a moment and Erik almost thought he would say no. Instead Charles slowly nodded his head. "Okay, erm maybe Monday around 5 if Raven can look after David."

"Right, I'll see you then." Erik agreed. As he walked back to his house one thought ran through his head. What had he just agreed to?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Charles drove David to the day-care centre, leaving Raven to walk in with her new friends. David hadn't been overly happy about going to the day-care centre, having never spent more than a few hours out of the company of either Charles or Raven. Thankfully, when they got there David's friend Scott dragged the younger boy into a game he was playing with a young red-head named Jean and a white-haired girl named Ororo. Charles noted from their minds they were all mutants. When Charles brushed his mind against Jean, he was a little surprised to find the young girl was a telepath but thankfully she didn't seem to notice him.

Before they'd moved here, Charles had made sure to carefully explain to David not to talk about him being a mutant. Luckily, Charles had had the forward thinking of putting Penbroke on David's birth-certificate so there was nothing linking his son to Charles Xavier, something which Charles knew might get his son killed. "Bye Daddy." David ran up to Charles' wheelchair, jumping up to give his Father a hug.

"Behave." Charles said, knowing how much of a menace David could be when the 4 year old wanted to be. As he wheeled himself out of the day-centre to the car he'd rented the other day, his minds went unbid to Erik.

He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go out with the other man, especially considering he was both a mutant and had nearly impeccable mental shields. Minus the odd feeling, Charles couldn't get a lot out of Erik's mind without further digging. Something which he refused to do on moral principle. Raven, when he'd told her, however had been thrilled and Charles knew would throw him out of the door tonight. In the meantime, however, he was very nearly going to be late for his first day at work.

Pushing aside all thoughts of Erik, Charles concentrated on getting into the school on time. By some amazing luck, Charles wasn't too late into the school and was able to explain it away by using his son, something he hated to do but found useful. At times, Charles had used his telepathy to mentally nudge people into ignoring the fact he was late but he resisted on this occasion, not wanting to attract attention to himself. And there was something in the head teacher's mind that told Charles he wouldn't be able to mentally nudge the man. A possible mutation Charles thought, secretly curious.

The head's name was Logan Howlett and from what Charles could gather he couldn't quite understand how Logan had managed to get a teaching position, let alone be a head teacher. "So you're a Professor?" Logan stated, glaring at Charles, who wasn't breaking eye contact. Something the other ma was obviously pleased about as Charles could read that Logan's opinion of him had gone up a little. Well by a little Charles meant from 'someone who was going to run away in the first few seconds' to 'someone who might not get eaten by the gaggle of teenagers'.

"A Professor in genetics." Charles confirmed.

"What are you doing teaching teenagers bub?" Logan asked, well more growled. He was looking at Charles accusingly and Charles could easily tell that Logan, while refusing to show it, actually cared about the students under his care. Or most of them anyway.

"I wanted a fresh start." Charles replied, seeing that Logan would have noticed a lie if he'd told one. Seemingly pleased with his answer, Logan continued to explain what would happen. The usual rules and so forth that Charles thought were all common sense.

Eventually Logan led Charles to the science labs and left him alone ready for his first class. It was at this moment that Charles started to feel panic coming upon him. He was in a wheelchair, running from his previous life, a mutant and he was about to start teaching rowdy teenagers. As the first lot of students came piling in all Charles could think was 'what the hell had Raven signed him up for?'

…

"We've got that new science teacher next." Alex stated as they walked out of their second to last class of the day.

"What do you think he's like?" Darwin asked as Sean and Angel joined the group on their way to the class.

"Someone said he's in a wheelchair and he's dead bad tempered." Raven resisted the urge to laugh at this. The thought of Charles as bad-tempered was just too funny. The only time she'd seen her brother even close to losing his temper was the time she'd lost David in the grounds of their old house.

"Someone else said he's hot as hell." Angel purred, linking her arm with Raven. Her first day at the school had been interesting. While Raven could safely say that all high schools were the same when it came to boring lessons, she had found the people in this school were a lot more interesting and fun than the ones from her old one. It helped that all her new friends where mutants.

"Well as long as he's better than the last teacher." Hank stated, getting a laugh from the boys. When Alex had introduced her to Hank, she'd been a little surprised to find he was friends with this group, being so shy and academic. However, as the day got on she'd started to find he was one of the more interesting to be around, quite possibly because he was just cute.

At that moment they entered the room and Raven sent a smile at Charles who was at the front of the class. Charles smiled back, sending her a mental reassurance. Up until then Raven hadn't realised she'd been worried about Charles but knowing he was fine made her relax a little. Once all of the class was in, Charles started talking and Raven was surprised to find that the students all listened. Even Sean, Alex and Darwin, who usually spent the class talking in the back of the room, stayed silent. It wasn't unexpected though as Raven knew how good a teacher Charles actually was. Having sat in one of his university lectures one time, Raven had seen how passionate Charles could be when he started to talking about certain scientific subjects. And somehow he managed to make science lessons fun.

"He's brilliant." Sean said at the end of the lesson while the friends where packing up.

"He's hot." Angel replied, glancing over at Charles who was sitting at the teacher's desk. Most of the class had gone and Raven could see the blush creep over Charles, telling them that he'd heard Angels comment. "What do you think Raven?"

"Girls." Darwin muttered as they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Wonder if he's got a girlfriend?" Angel said and Raven paused for a moment, remembering her conversation with Charles the night before. She'd been thrilled to find out her brother was going on a date but knowing Charles like she did, Raven knew her brother would be hesitant to go to it. As it was, Raven was almost positive Charles would find some excuse to cancel. Something which she wasn't about to do.

"Are you coming out tonight?" Alex asked, turning to Raven.

"Sorry, just a minute." Raven said and to the utter shock of her friends, she went up to the teacher's desk and sat on it. Charles looked up at her with a frown on his face but Raven could see he knew perfectly well why she was sat there. "I'll pick up David tonight."

"Raven…"

"No, you have a date and you're not cancelling." Charles opened his mouth to say something else when Raven's friends appeared at the desk with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Err Raven what are you…" Hank started before Raven cut him up.

"Sorry, guys. This is my big brother. Charles these are my friends."

"A pleasure to meet you." Charles stated, as formal as ever.

"Your lesson was brilliant Professor." Sean replied, getting nods of agreements from the rest of the group.

"Erm thank you. You're welcome to go out with your friends Raven…" Charles started but Raven interrupted him with a glare.

"You are not getting out it that easily." Raven replied, even as her friends looked at the two siblings in confusion.

"Anyway, we better get going Professor." Sean stated as Angel hooked her arm around Raven's.

"I'll pick up David and see you at home later." Raven shouted back to Charles, secretly telling her brother that he had better not even think about being home when she got back with David.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review


End file.
